


Welcome to Stanford

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome to Stanford

Leaning against the side of the Impala, you shook your head at Dean. Instead of just knocking on the door in the morning- like a normal human being- he thought that breaking into his brother’s apartment was the way to go. You let out a sigh, crossing your ankle over the other, hoping that this didn’t take all night.

Finally, out came Dean, followed by a taller guy. You figured that was Sam. Dean grinned at you, while Sam paused for a split second. “Sorry that took so long, baby. We got into a bit of hand to hand combat.” He smirked, moving forward and pulling you into a one armed hug and kissing the top of your head.

“That’s what you get for breaking in and not knocking.” You teased him. “You fill him in yet?”

He shook his head. “Nah, his, uh, girlfriend was up. So, here we are.” Dean explained, shrugging. “Y/N, this is Sammy, Sammy, this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” He introduced the two of you before moving to the back of the Impala and popping the trunk.

Sam followed him, glancing at you for a moment before listening to what Dean had to say. “What do you think?” He asked you, taking you off guard.

“Me?” He chuckled and nodded. “I’m worried.” You told him. “This isn’t like John, he contacts at least one of us. Three days without a single word is unheard of.” Even if he didn’t think to call Dean, he would call you.

* * *

Sam was upfront telling Dean he had to be back by Monday while you were in the back, simply letting them catch up. You knew things were strained, so this was better than you could have hoped for.

After a bit, Sam turned to you. “How’d you get sucked into the family business?”

You laughed. “Uh, I grew up in the life. Started hunting with John and Dean when I was 19.” You explained, leaning forward, putting your hand on Dean’s chest. “I couldn’t stand this stubborn son of a bitch.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “You were no peach yourself, sweetheart.” He smirked.

“Anyways, I almost died. Landed in the hospital. Apparently Dean only left my side to shower and change.” You were looking at Dean fondly. “Been his ever since.”

“And I’ve been hers.” Dean grinned, proudly, his hand resting on top of yours for a moment.

Sam looked impressed. “Wow. Dean sticking with one woman.” He teased, making you playfully slap his arm. “Seriously, man. I’m happy for you.” Sam grinned, showing off his dimples.

* * *

Everything seemed to fly by after that. Finding John’s motel room, the woman in white, and Sam finding Jess. He was a wreck after that, not that he let it show all that much. More than once you’d wake up in the middle of the night to him watching infomercials. “Dude. Take a damn sleeping pill.” You would mutter, teasing him. “Or something.” He would shake his head, chuckling as you would yawn, putting your head back on Dean’s chest.

You never saw how he’d watch the two of you for a moment before looking back towards the TV. Letting out a sigh, he’d lean his head back, and go back to whatever they were selling on television. That was better than what he saw when he closed his eyes.


End file.
